narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kono Koe Karashite
Kono Koe Karashite (この声枯らして) Es el Ending #22 de la serie Naruto: Shippūden, interpretado por AISHA Ft. CHEHON, parte de la saga de El control del Kyūbi y el encuentro del destino. Sinopsis Se muestra a Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Hinata respectivamente, con caras felices. Un Naruto somnoliento bosteza recostado en la grama verde, feliz y relajado; descubre una mariquita en una de las hojas que están a su lado y la toma con el dedo, ésta termina recorriendo su rostro hasta su cabello, donde emprende vuelo. Las hojas vuelan y éstas dan paso a imágenes de Naruto de niño. El cielo se vuelve estrellado, Hinata aparece observándolo con ilusión, seguida de Tenten la cual sonrió, Ino le siguió, Sakura sonrojada extendió los brazos hacia las estrellas, y entre sus manos apareció la imagen del rostro de Naruto. Naruto grita, apareciendo Udon, Konohamaru y Moegi saltando desde el acantilado hacia ellas. La mariquita nuevamente aparece a la vista de Sakura, esta sonríe. El equipo de Konohamaru cae al suelo haciendo pose de batalla, la imagen de una de las cuchillas de asuma clavado en la tierra con tres cartas al frente, una de mariposa(representando a ino), una de ciervo(representando a shikamaru) y otra de jabalí(representando a chouji). El trío Ino Shika Cho se alza, Akamaru ladra, Neji, Kiba y Shino aparecen junto a el. La imagen de Kushina y Minato aparecen en lo alto sonriendo y Naruto cae cómicamente entre ellos. Se ve a Chiyo manejando las mejillas de Gaara, nuevamente viéndolo junto a Naruto. Darui y otros ninjas se levantan, Might Guy, Kakashi y Rock Lee les siguen, Killer B hace su pose mientras A lo golpea en la cabeza, el ejército de samuráis se levantan, se ve a todos los ninjas y kages reunidos en el campo de batalla, y nuevamente la mariquita apareció posándose en la banda de la alianza shinobi. Letra Romaji= Kurikaeshite kita ikutsu mono koukai to kanashimi nori koe Jibun no kachi wo tashikamete mitainda Mawari no koe wo furi haratte Muragaru hito nami kaki wakete Anata to egaite kita eien ni fureru made Tatoe subete ushinatte mo Susu mana kyana ranai Watashi ni shika hirake nai tobira ga aru Fukaku kizutsuita toshite mo Kono koe karashite Sakebi tsuzuketai tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru SO wakiagaru chikara wo shinjite tachi agaru Let it go akiramenu inochi wo moratta kari ga aru Yama ga aru tani ga aru nori koete mireba nani ga aru Ikite ireba konosaki ga aru darenimo yuzurenai tabi ga aru |-| Romaji Completo= Kurikaeshite kita ikutsumono koukai to kanashimi kinou no yowasa ni ashi wo sukuwaretatte Kako wo furikaeru hima wa nai kizutsuita itami wo norikoe jibun no kachi wo tashikamete mitainda Mawari no koe wo furi haratte muragaru hitonami kakiwakete anata to egaite kita eien ni fureru made Tatoe subete ushinatte mo susumanakya naranai watashi nishika hirakenai tobira ga aru fukaku kizutsuita Toshitemo kono koe karashite sakebi tsuzuketai tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru Sou wakiagaru chikara wo shinjite tachiagaru let it go akiramenu inochi wo moratta kari ga aru Yama ga aru tani ga aru norikoete mireba nani ga aru ikiteireba kono saki ga aru dare ni mo yuzurenai tabi ga aru Toori sugite kita ikutsumono yorokobi to nukumori taisetsu na hitotachi wo kono mune ni daite Kako mirai mo subete sou ima no jibun shidai sono te no naka ni sude ni kotae wa aru hazu nanda Baka na yume to kokenisarete mo genjitsu miro to nonoshirarete mo anata to ikiteiru eien wa koko ni aru Donna kabe ni fusagarete mo susumanakya naranai kimi nishika hirakenai ashita ga aru Fukaku kizutsuita toshitemo kono koe karashite sakebi tsuzuketai tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru Saka noboru koto ga dekinu jikan no nagare nidoto wa modorenai kono hibi no naka de sorezore ga samazama na keshiki wo nagame deai wakare kurikaeshi teku sore ga hito no sadamei Ayamari ya ayamachi shimi komashita karada ni ano sora no kanata ni chikai mashita anata ni mukau basho wa aranami daga kono mune wa takanari Nani wo motome nani wo kanji nani wo shinji aisu sore wa Tatoe subete ushinatte mo susumanakya naranai watashi nishika hirakenai tobira ga aru Fukaku kizutsuita toshitemo kono koe kara shite sakebi tsuzuketai tatta hitotsu dake no ... Donna kabe ni fusagarete mo susumanakya naranai kimi nishika hirakenai ashita ga aru fukaku kizutsuita Toshitemo kono koe karashite sakebi tsuzuketai tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru |-| Kanji= 繰り返してきた いくつもの後悔と悲しみ乗り越え 自分の価値を確かめてみたいんだ 外野の声を振り払って 群がる人波掻き分けて あなたと描いてきた永遠に触れるまで たとえ全て失っても 進まなきゃならない 私にしか開かない扉がある 深く傷ついたとしても この声枯らして 叫び続けたい たったひとつだけの愛がある SO 湧き上がる 力を信じて立ち上がる Let it go 諦めぬ 命をもらった借りがある 山がある 谷がある 乗り越えてみれば何がある 生きていればこの先がある 誰にも讓れない旅がある |-| Inglés= Some have repeatedly overcome regret and sadness You verifying your own value, like it is Payment, we must go down to the voice of the outfield We push the way through a crowded army Waiting for forever, drawn in by touch Even if it means losing it all I will try to proceed But there is a door which is not opened Assuming that it was hurt deeply, Take this voice and shout it dry We would like to continue to shout, it passes, what you want is love So it wells up, but believing, you stand up Let it go, the life which is not left behind There is a mountain valley over beyond, that place, with power It is the journey, not the destination. You know this if you have lived. |-| Español= Muchas veces has superado el dolor y el pensar Quieres tratar de asegurarte de tu propio valor Tu voz tembló Mientras la multitud camina y se reúne Hasta que se ha creado un símbolo con ustedes para siempre Incluso si se pierde todo Tú tienes que continuar Sólo debes abrir una puerta Como una herida profunda Y a partir de esta voz No pares de gritar sólo hay un amor que llega Así que cree en que tu poder aumentará Dejar ir la posibilidad de renunciar tenemos una maravillosa vida Una montaña se levanta, hay un valle, si miras lo que hay que superar Es un viaje que cualquiera desea iniciar Video thumb|center|600px Video Original thumb|center|600 px Personajes En orden de aparición: *Sakura Haruno *Ino Yamanaka *Tenten *Hinata Hyūga *Naruto Uzumaki *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Moegi *Udon *Chōji Akimichi *Shikamaru Nara *Akamaru *Neji Hyūga *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Kushina Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze *Chiyo *Gaara *Izumo Kamizuki *Kotetsu Hagane *Samui *Atsui *Kitsuchi *Darui *Rock Lee *Might Guy *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Killer B *A *Mifune *Samurais *Ōnoki *Akatsuchi *Kurotsuchi *Omoi *Karui *Mabui *Temari *Kankurō *Mei Terumī *Chōjūrō *Ao *Tsunade *Shizune *Tonton *Iruka Umino *Chōza Akimichi *Shikaku Nara *Inoichi Yamanaka *Genma Shiranui *Raidō Namiashi *Aoba Yamashiro *Matsuri *Yukata *Tenga Curiosidades *El nombre de la canción (この声枯らして, Kono Koe Karashite) puede ser traducida como "Esta voz marchita", y ha sido llamada Shout This Voice Dry (Grita esta voz seca) en inglés. en:Shout This Voice Dry Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings